


fill and release

by classyfanperson



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyfanperson/pseuds/classyfanperson
Summary: There's nothing like trying something new to spice up married life.





	fill and release

**Author's Note:**

> i've got nothing to say, it's piss, my dudes (wanted to get to actual smut but it's been ages since i've written ANYTHING so it's a start)

Percy is in love with Vex for many reasons, one of which is the fact that he can hand himself over to her so fully. He trusts that if she breaks him down, she will build him back up again, and she has, time after time, playing new and exciting games Percy had never imagined.

Tonight is one that Percy _has_ imagined, though, many times, and had been too nervous to suggest until Vex fixed him with a desirous look and said, “Tell me a secret, darling.”

So he did.

He’s had two glasses of wine to loosen his nerves and he’s halfway through his second glass of water. The pressure in his bladder is heavy but not unbearable, and it creates a wave of arousal low in his stomach.

“Percy, dear,” Vex says, gazing at him with such obvious fondness that his heart seems to backflip, “we should dance.”

“Dance?” Percy repeats. Vex hadn’t mentioned dancing when they agreed to this little game, but the suggestion is not at all objectionable.

Vex smiles at him and holds out a hand, and, well, Percy has never been one to deny her anything.

There’s no music in their room save for Vex humming softly under her breath, but they dance anyway, sweeping across the floor as though it is a grand ballroom. Percy is leading the dance, but only technically; Vex’s hand is curled possessively over his shoulder, just how they both like it best.

The time they spend dancing lets the rest of the water settle in Percy’s bladder, and the pressing need to piss grows more urgent. He wants to stop and gather himself, take a moment to reaffirm the fact that he is an _adult_ with full control of his, ah, needs. But Vex has no intention of stopping, so they do not.

After a while, Vex pauses and looks at him with feigned concern. “Darling, are you all right? Your face is all red. Here- you should have some more water.”

It’s an order disguised as a suggestion, so Percy obeys. He is full to bursting, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on.

“Vex,” he says. “I- I rather have to go.”

She looks at him with wide eyes, playing innocent _too_ well, so he can see just how much she’s enjoying this. “What do you mean, dear?”

His face flushes hotter, embarrassment and excitement twisting in equal measure. “I, ah- I’m terribly sorry, but I need to- to relieve myself.”

“Now? Oh, but Percy,” and she takes hold of his hips, her thumbs pressing into him, “we were just getting to the good part.”

Percy stammers, speechless in that way only she can reduce him to, and he presses his thighs together when he feels a drop escape him. “Vex, please...”

She just smiles and pushes at his stomach, and it’s all over.

There’s an immediate rush of warmth as Percy’s bladder empties itself into his trousers, and he hears himself make an unwilling noise of relief. The shame pours over him just a moment later when he glances down to see his crotch dark and wet.

Here he is, standing before his wife, his _beloved_ , having just pissed himself like a child. Arousal and humiliation wage war inside him, and Percy feels his eyes begin to well up.

“Oh, Percy,” Vex says, taking his face in her hands before the first tears can fall. “What a good boy.”


End file.
